Games, Naps, and Banana Remotes
by CJSpooks
Summary: Short and sweet Bridge and Z story. Pretty much what the titles says.


Author's Notes: Another Bridge/Z story

Author's Notes: Another Bridge/Z story! They are just too adorable together. I don't own Power Rangers (though, I have an Operation Overdrive action figure that I got last Christmas from one of my roommates). I did create the characters of Bridge and Z's bears, Bop and Zee, respectively for their origins, see my other stories, "Layers" and "Six Month-versary Comforts (yes, my shameless plug is over).

Games, Naps, and Banana Remotes

By CJSpooks

"Bridge?," Z Delgado called out as she walked the halls of SPD Headquarters. She was in search of her boyfriend, the green ranger. Hearing his laugh close by, she followed the sound until she heard the patter of his footsteps and spotted him a few feet away, running.

"Hey!" Bridge skidded to a halt as he noticed Z's presence. His face lit up as he approached. The purely innocent looks that Bridge gave made Z's heart flutter. She knew that they were completely full of love.

"How's your day been, Z?" Bridge said as he squeezed her hand with his gloved one.

"Pretty good. Even better now that I've found you. What are you doing?"

Some distant laughter made Bridge's head turn. He produced a banana from his uniform jacket and gave it to her. "Can you hold on to this for me? I'll be right back."

Before Z could say anything, Bridge had disappeared down a side hallway. She looked skeptically at the banana she was holding and was surprised to find that it was actually a remote control.

Bridge walked back to her, scratching his head. "Sorry about that. I thought I found the cadets."

"I thought you were supposed to be supervising their special entry tactics."

"We finished early so I told them we could finish up their morning session with a game of hide and seek."

"Really? Sounds like fun. How are you doing so far?"

"I was in charge of ten cadets from both C and D Squads. I've found…seven so far."

"You're not tracking their energy?"

"That's cheating, Z."

"Right." Z paused but then said, "I was thinking of a nice long nap. I wonder if my boyfriend would like to join me." She wiggled her eyebrows seductively.

"I need to find those three cadets first."

"It might take a long time and you'd be missing out on some serious cuddling."

"Oo…I like cuddling because it shows the comfortable affection that two people can have for one another in a strong relationship. Plus, our bears, Bop and Zee, can join us. I like naps. They are quite energizing if you take one at a certain time of day for a certain amount of time. As long as you don't sleep right after—"

"Bridge!"

"Sorry, Z. Right. Want to help me?"

"If you just take off your gloves this could be a whole lot easier and we can be in bed faster."

"Hmm…good point. I don't really like to cheat, but…I think just once would be fine." Bridge took off his right glove and waved his hand through the air. He saw the energy imprints of the three cadets he was looking for. "Okay, I'll follow their trail and meet you in your room."

"Okay then." Z nodded and Bridge kissed her quickly on the cheek before scurrying off.

(A few minutes later)

Z laid in her bed with her bear, Zee, a gift from Bridge for their six month-versary. Bridge entered the room, holding his bear, Bop, which incidentally, happened to be the bear Zee's boybearfriend.

"Hi. We're ready for our nap now."

"Come here." Z scooted over to make room for Bridge. He pointed over at Syd's side of the room. "Where's Syd?"

"Out somewhere with Sky."

"When will those two admit that they have feelings for each other?"

"Probably never."

"What's Jack up to?"

"In the city. He's seeing a movie."

"Maybe we should go out to a movie. You know, there's many good ones to go see that could satisfy our tastes. I was thinking—"

"How about we nap now and plan something later?"

"Right."

"Oh!" Z pulled out the banana remote control that Bridge had handed to her earlier. "Tell me, Bridge, what's with this banana? It's a remote control, right?"

"Right. Boom and I were playing around with hiding devices in food items since SPD sometimes puts weapons in everyday objects, usually for undercover operations. I wanted to put something cool inside a piece of toast, but it didn't pan out, which is very disappointing. Boom suggested the banana and hence, this creation was born."

"It's a remote control for the TV? Or—"

"Waffle iron."

"Right. Because we all need to power a waffle iron from across the room."

"Definitely. You want a waffle? I'll make you one!"

"I thought we were going to nap."

"We are. I'll set it to come out by the time we wake up."

"Are you sure you won't burn anything down while we're asleep?"

"Don't worry." Bridge fiddled with the buttons on the remote control. "Okay, now we can nap."

Z hit Bridge with a pillow. She laughed. "_Now_ we can nap."

End


End file.
